Shen Xiao Hai
Profile *'Name:' 沈晓海 / Shen Xiao Hai *'Profession:' Actor *'Birthdate:' Oct-05 *'Birthplace:' Yichun, Heilongjiang, China *'Height:' 179cm *'Weight:' 67kg *'Star sign:' Libra *'Blood type:' O *'Family:' Younger brother *'Talent agency:' Bai Meng TV Series *The Best Partner (2020, cameo) *Demi-Gods and Semi-Devils (2020) *The Untamed (2019) *Xue Se Mei Gui Zhi Zhi Nv Zi Te Qian Dui (血色玫瑰之女子特遣队) (2012) *Zhan Di Hua Kai (战地花开) as Chen Han Yun (2012) *Jian Dao Dui 2 Lie Ying (尖刀队2猎鹰/猎鹰2012) as Yu Ke (2012) *Shen Du Mi Mi (深度秘密) as Han Jiang (2012) *Ge Ming Yong Yuan Shi Nian Qing (革命人永远是年轻/嫌疑) as Shang Jian Cheng (2011) *Lie Huo (烈火) as Zheng Ke Yang (2011) *Love of the Millennium as Fa Hai / Xuan Wu (2011) *Bie Dui Wo Shuo Huang (别对我说谎) as Wan She Jian (2010) *Hun Yin Zhen Duan (婚姻诊断) as Liu Yun Zhen (2010) *Sheng Si Ji Yi (生死记忆) as Wu Hai Ming (2009) *Zai Na Yao Yuan De Di Fang (在那遥远的地方) as Ding Hao Tian (2009) *Yang Jiao (仰角/特别中队) as Tan Wen Tao (2009) *Xun Zhang (勋章) as Ding Yong Quan (2008) *Da Tang You Xia Zhuan as Wang Long Ke (CCTV, 2008) *Jia Zu Rong Yu as Duan Gang (2008) *Bei Shang Shi Chang Shou Ge as Zhao Yu (2007) *Jian Xing Tian Xia as Yang Shan (2007) *Nv Gong (女工) as Gao Hai Qun (2007) *Ma Ming Feng Xiao Xiao as Kou Ying Jie (2006) *Kai Chuang Sheng Shi as Li Shi Min (2006) *Girls and the City as Yao Wen (2006) *Jin Mao Xiang as Che Wei Ren (CCTV, 2005) *Yue Shang Jiang Nan Di Ren Jie Xi Yuan Lu (月上江南--狄仁杰洗冤录) as Tao Gan (2005) *Yi Lian You Meng 一帘幽梦 as Xian Feng (2004) *Liao Zhai Hua Gu Zi as Tao Zui (2003) *Xin Qi Xia Wu Yi Tian Qiao Shi San Lang (新七侠五仪-''天桥十三郎'') as Bai Yu Tang (2003) *A Chinese Ghost Story (2003) *Wu Yan Nu 无盐女 as Liang Bing Wen (2003) *Xi Xiang Ji (西厢记) as Zhang Gong (2002) *Xiang Shuo Ai Ni Bu Rong Yi (想说爱你不容易) as Huang Ming Zhi (2002) *Lei Ting Zong Heng (雷霆纵横) as Zhu Yu (2001) *Fo Tiao Qiang (佛跳墙) as Cao Da (2003) *Ai Qing Bao Dian Jiu Feng Chen as Zhou She (2001) *New Reincarnation 金蚕丝雨 (a.k.a. 新天蚕变) as Fu Yu Shu (2001) *Smart Kid as Prince of Ning (2001) *Xiang Si Cheng Yun Yan (A Hui) / 相思成云烟 ( 阿慧 ) as Zhao Jing Chong (2001) *Qing Mi Hai Shang Hua (情迷海上花) as Fang Jian Ping (2001) *Luan Shi Qi Xia (乱世奇侠) as Bai Gong Zi (2001) *Bu Shuo Ai Ni (不说爱你) as Gao Jing Hong (1999) *Ban Ba Jian Dao (半把剪刀) as Cao Fang Zhong (1998) *Duo Ming (堕民) as a beggar (1998) *Xia Ri Lian Yu Lu (夏日恋语录) as Pu Fan (1998) *Su Zhou Er Gong Chai (苏州二公差) as Yang Wen Xuan (1998) *Xi Bo Li Ye Liu Wang Ji (西伯利亚流亡记) as Jin Wa (1997) *Yuan Ye (原野) as Xiao Dong (1994) *Long Jing Wei Shi Ji (龙井威士忌) (1994) *Wo Xiang You Ge Jia (我想有个家) as Xiao Qiang (1994) *Meng Zai Yi Lin Shan (梦在伊林山) TV Series Theme Songs *Xiang Ni (想你) Miss You, Ma Ming Feng Xiao Xiao ending theme song (2006) Movies *Blame It on the Phone (2013) *Rock Paper Scissors / 划拳 as Li Da Zhi (2011) *Shan Zhai Ye Feng Kuang as Eighth Brother (2011) *Hong Lou Yu Nv as Li Lang (2004) *Wang Bo's Death as Du Shao Fu (2001) *Black and White Heroic Martyr as Zhu Nei Xiu Fu (1997) *Sui Yue Feng Yun / 岁月风云 as Lu Xiao Jia (1993) Trivia *'Education:' Shanghai Theatre Academy *'Skills and hobbies:' Horseback riding, swimming and singing *Has a background in dance *Stage plays are also part of his repertoire. He once performed on New York's famous Broadway stage in a play called "Mu Yu" (母语) Mother Tongue. External Links *Sina site *Sina weibo *Sina blog *Baidu baike Category:CActor